


Sorry I Didn't Notice

by dcisamtyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, F/F, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Inspired by the dialogue prompt: "No, I'm in love with YOU."
Relationships: Martha Jones/Reader, Tenth Doctor & Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sorry I Didn't Notice

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been really happy with my writing lately, but when the thought came into my head, I couldn't go without giving Martha Jones some love. What a bad-ass. Honestly, I'm Rose/Ten forever, but I'd let Martha love me instead. :(

“Y/N? Y/N?” Your heart sank as you could hear Martha Jones calling from a distance, her voice tangled with concern. She couldn’t see you quite yet, but it was only a matter of time. You were hunched over behind a park bench, the grass damp underneath your thighs.

You leaned your head against the back of the bench as you listened closely to her heels clicking on the pavement, with the occasional shout of your name. The clicking had a steady rhythm as if her footsteps were slow, careful, a beat that seemed to echo with your heart. You knew she was still somewhat far away. After all, you remembered where the Doctor parked the TARDIS. It was past the entrance in an alleyway, and she had to have walked a bit for you to finally hear her.

You listened as the voice got closer and closer, your heartbeat quickening.

But then for a moment, it all stopped. You glanced up at the gray sky – London’s finest and closed your eyes. If you could make yourself disappear, you would have. God, how you wished you had stolen Jack Harkness’s vortex manipulator when you had the chance. You could simply poof yourself out of the park and out of the direction of the Doctor’s other companion.

It was silent. You assumed she must have given up and headed back to the TARDIS. In fact, she really should have. You were not in any condition to face her or the Doctor. As it was, you could feel the hot tears stinging on your cheeks, your lungs shaky as you tried desperately to steady your breathing.

You knew what she was coming to find you, to let you know that all of you were leaving London. You didn’t have the heart to tell her that you weren’t going with them, and so you ran. Ran all the way into this public park – ducks waddling into the nearby pond, only to let the emotions take you as you thought about your two best friends.

It wasn’t that you didn’t want to travel with them anymore.

It was that you simply couldn’t bear it anymore. Not with the way you were feeling about them, especially with the possibility of a ‘them’ together in the first place. You had to look away every time Martha looked at the Doctor. Her brown eyes were always like a galaxy, spun up with the most gorgeous stars. It stung to know that wasn’t how she looked at you.

Some part of you understood her infatuation with the Doctor. He was an incredible man. You loved him, too, of course. But not the way Martha loved him, and certainly, not the way you loved Martha.

It hurt to think about, now that you were off the TARDIS.

You were so happy with the two of them. A brilliant team – the three of you were. The Three Musketeers, the Doctor would say as he pulled the two of you into his chest, a bright smile on his face. You and Martha would hold each other’s hands, basking in your shared friendship.

It was the perfect life, wasn’t it? You had it all – two beautiful best friends, adventure, excitement, a life grander than you could have ever expected.

The TARDIS became your home. In between trips to other worlds, you’d appreciate its every use – the theater packed with the Doctor’s favorite Earth films (he cried at Harry Potter every single time), the library stacked to the brim with incredible novels and nonfiction (your favorite space), the sauna and of course, Martha’s favorite, the swimming pool.

You’d often find her in her little striped bathing suit, dipping her toes into the water. She’d make a quip like “Not many pools in London” and then put on a beautiful smile, tilting her head at the water. “Are you coming in, Y/N?”

You’d lean up against the doorway, losing your mind for a moment as your gaze lingered at her halter top, trying not to think about how you’d do anything to take the knot and undo it. But she’d snap you out of your thoughts with a little giggle, noticing your stare. “C’mon, are you coming or what?”

Of course, you always joined her. After all, if Martha Jones waltzed into your room and told you she was going out wandering in a haunted cemetery in the middle of the night, you would go with her. You’d do anything to be with her.

But the dips in the swimming pool were your personal favorite. It was where the both of you could truly get loose. She’d dangle her long legs off the side of the pool, gazing down at you while you waded, trying to convince her to jump in with you. She’d glance up at the TARDIS’s version of a sun as if she was basking in it, and eventually, you’d drum up the courage to splash her. Just a little bit. Just enough for her to take the bait.

She always took it, infectious laughter bubbling out of her as she quickly slipped into the pool to playfully shove water at you. It’d end in a full-on splash fight, one of you tackling the other until the other one surrendered. Usually you.

She’d have you pinned against the tiled wall, her eyes lingering over your lips before she’d snap her eyes away and let you go. You always wanted to kiss her right then and there, taste the chlorine on her lips, the bubblegum on her tongue.

She didn’t even know.

She’d always whine in mock-offense when you wanted to get out of the water, but there was only so much of your bodies in skin-tight, wet bathing suits that you could take. She would huff, but she’d follow you out, tossing a fresh towel at you with a smirk. You couldn’t help it, but your eyes always trailed from her neck down her legs as you made the attempt to dry yourself off (your body was always counter-productive in this effort).

You were thankful the Doctor chose such a beautiful companion, but at the same time, it killed you, because she loved him.

You were snapped out of your reverie when the sound of heels started up again, now closer and louder, as if the person was jogging towards you. “Y/N! Hey, Y/N!”

She had found you.

You quickly wiped a few tears from your eyes as you ran your hands over your jeans, clearing your throat. You must have looked ridiculous – eyes red and swollen, slumped over behind a park bench in the middle of London. Especially when you weren’t even supposed to be there. You were supposed to be with them, the two lovebirds.

“Y/N?” The voice was closer now, and you looked up to see Martha peering down at you. “Hey, Y/N, why aren’t you—”

She stopped when she noticed the tears slipping out of your eyes. She studied your face for a moment, reaching out to put a warm hand on your shoulder. “Oh, Y/N, are you alright?”

You let out a sad laugh, glancing down at her wrist. What a ridiculous question to ask. “No.”

Martha looked at you for a moment before she moved to sit next to you. She was terribly close now, her knees close enough to touch yours. You tried to keep your breathing steady, but it was difficult now – how she stared at you with such sadness in her eyes. She knew exactly why you weren’t on the TARDIS. You weren’t going with them.

She let out a shaky breath beside you. “Right, then. You’re staying.”

“Martha, I can’t do it anymore.”

You stared ahead as she sighed. “Why can’t you? Because of the last trip? The Cybermen?”

The Cybermen? Was she serious? You’d fight an entire battalion of those silver bastards. No, it was what happened after the Cybermen. The way she clutched onto the Doctor, her mouth lingering over his before he quickly moved away from her, embracing you instead. “No!”

“Then what is it, Y/N? The Doctor and I will miss you…”

You laughed bitterly. You were quite certain they would be much happier without you. “Well, you’ll have more time alone, so you’re welcome,” you snapped, jumping up from the grass.

Martha scoffed from behind you, and you didn’t even bother to turn around. “What’s that supposed to mean?” You could hear the movement of clothing as she got up herself, brushing the grass off her jeans. She moved closer to you. “Oh my God, are you in love with him?”  
Your eyebrows lifted. Was that really what she thought? Could she really be that daft? You shook your head, turning around. “No, I’m in love with you.”

Martha’s mouth opened and she stepped forward, a short laugh leaving her lips. You were sure this was the moment where she told you were best to stay away. You swallowed as she stood in front of you, her eyes studying your face. She put her forehead against yours. “I’m sorry, I didn’t notice.”

“Well, you had the Doc—”

“I thought you did,” she said, suddenly.

“What?”

Martha laughed, her eyes sparkling. “God, I’m such an idiot. I was so jealous of him when-"

You didn’t even let her finish. You cut her off with your lips, the kiss soft and warm, finally tasting the bubblegum on her tongue.


End file.
